JE103: Hi Ho Silver... Away!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Ariene, Jenaro |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Noctowl, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Jenaro's Sandslash, Sparky Pokémon that appeared in flashbacks: Wartortle, Golduck, Lugia (Shadow) |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Ariene, Jenaro |local =Silver Rock Isle, Kasado City}} is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis Ash and co. arrive at Silver Rock Isle, the last of the Whirl Islands. They notice a lot of things decorated with Silver Wings. They meet a woman by the name of Ariene, who stops a scammer from selling fake Silver Wings. They also meet her friend, who is exhausted from making a new Silver Wing pin for her birthday. Will she accept the gift, and who is that familiar looking Pikachu? Episode Plot The heroes came on Silver Rock Isle and came in Kasado City. They realize that the Silver Wing is the main attraction in the town. Ash hopes to see the mysterious Pokémon, so promises to keep an eye for clues. The heroes are being approached by a trader, who tries to persuade them to buy one of his Silver Wings. A woman comes and snaps the wing in two pieces. The trader is angered, but the woman thinks she should call the police, as real Silver Wings shouldn't be broken in two pieces. The trader runs away. Ash asks how did she know, so the woman responds that the Silver Wing is made of one of the hardest substances in the world, which is found on this island, hence its name. The woman, Ariene, leads them to her gift shop. Brock already flirts with her, only to be pulled away by Misty. Ash asks about her Silver Wing, so Ariene responds it is her good-luck charm, for any jewelry made in Silver Rock Isle grants protection. Ariene leads them to his friend's house for more info on Silver Wings. She yells his friend's name, Jenaro, but has no response. She leads them into the house anyway, since they are good friends. Suddenly, Ash trips over and Ariene opens the windows, revealing a Sandslash. Brock touches it and feels Sandslash is ill. Ariene sees Jenaro as well, who claims it is over. Soon, Brock treats Sandslash, while Ariene thinks Jenaro has a cold and speaks nonsense. Jenaro claims he was sculpting, but Ariene insults him that those are eyesore of statues. Jenaro claims he is one of the best silver rock jewelers, but Ariene reminds him he is not a great sculptor. Nevertheless, Jenaro thanks them for treating Sandslash. Team Rocket wander into town. James reads that Silver Wings are very valued in the world. Jessie and Meowth already see profit and plan on stealing these items. The trader that attempted to sell Silver Wings to the heroes comes to Team Rocket, advertising his Silver Wings. Team Rocket are already interested and collect every Silver Wing he has. After the meal, Jenaro sees Ariene is at least something good at. Ariene reminds him she gave him a scarf that took 3 months to make it. Jenaro tells it was too small, so Ariene taunts him it was for his Sandslash. Ash asks for the Silver Wing, but Ariene sees she must go home. Jenaro invites the heroes to be his guests, so the heroes agree to hear the story. Jenaro tells one of his ancestors heard a story. The sailors were in amidst a storm and a wave crashed their boat. However, a glowing light caused a whirlpool and in moments, the storm ended. The sailors saw a glowing Silver Wing, as a reminder of that day. Since then, the Silver Wing is believed to bring good luck. Ash wants to hear more, but Jenaro has not any more info, only that the sailors' ship crashed near Ogi Island, which can be accessed through the tunnels. The heroes decide to go there tomorrow. During the night, Ash and Pikachu wake up. Jenaro has his Sandslash use Sand Attack on Silver Wing for additional glow. The heroes come to see what happened. Jenaro lets them know he made a Silver Wing for Ariene as a birthday present. He knows she has one, but knows that Silver Wing is missing a piece, even if it is the first one he made. Misty admires them being childhood sweethearts, causing Brock to be depressed. Jenaro also plans to propose Ariene to marry him, but does now know how. Misty thinks he should just confess how he fells, while Ash and (a sad) Brock decide to support him. Next day, Jenaro thinks he looks ridiculous in the suit and decides to go home. Ash and Brock try to stop him, while Misty yells "Stop!" and orders him to go to Ariene and tell her how he feels. Suddenly, Silver Wing jewelry is being sucked into Team Rocket's balloon, who collect the jewelry. Ariene goes to get them. Jenaro follows her, but trips over and his present is being sucked into the balloon. Team Rocket goes away and the heroes follow them. Ariene asks Jenaro why is he in a tuxedo and not in bed, but Jenaro runs off after Team Rocket. Seeing Team Rocket going away, Ash sends Noctowl, who pierces their balloon. Team Rocket falls down, but do not give up on their jewelry easily. James sends Weezing and Jessie Arbok. Weezing uses Smokescreen, while Arbok Poison Sting on Pikachu. Arbok uses Poison Sting and Weezing Sludge, but get reflected back by Sandslash's Sandstorm. Sandslash uses Swift, knocking Arbok and Weezing back on Team Rocket, while they are blasted off by Pikachu's Thunder. Upon the blast off, Team Rocket's Silver Wings are destroyed and see they are fake. Jenaro finds the present, but hesitates to give it to Ariene. The heroes support him, so Jenaro goes to Ariene. He begins to stutter, so Sandslash stomps on his foot. Jenaro quickly gives the present to Ariene and wants to ask her something. Ariene already knows he wants to marry him, angering Jenaro. She allows him to ask her, so Jenaro proposes her to marry him. Ariene accepts and the couple laugh. Brock is heartbroken by this event. The heroes wish the two luck and bid farewell. The heroes come to the tunnel and come through it. Misty finds it dark and creepy, while Brock is skeptical it would lead them to Ogi Isle. After coming through, the heroes are confident they will learn more about Silver Wings. They notice a Pikachu, but the Pikachu turns around. Shocked, Ash remembers this one is Sparky. Debuts Character *Jenaro *Ariene Move Sandstorm Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Charmander. *The dub title uses the Lone Ranger's catchphrase. *The man who tried to sell Ash and co. fake Silver Wings was voiced by Jimmy Zoppi. Gallery The trader offers the Silver Wings JE103 2.jpg Ariene confronts the trader with fake Silver Wings JE103 3.jpg Sandslash, the ill Pokémon JE103 4.jpg Team Rocket are interested in Silver Wings JE103 5.jpg The whirlpool of the story JE103 6.jpg The Silver Wing of the story JE103 7.jpg Jenaro hesitates to approach Ariene JE103 8.jpg Misty is angered at Jenaro JE103 9.jpg Jenaro obeys Misty's orders JE103 10.jpg Sandslash's Sandstorm JE103 11.jpg Arbok and Weezing are hit by their own attacks JE103 12.jpg Arbok and Weezing are knocked out on Team Rocket JE103 13.jpg Jenaro and Ariene laugh JE103 14.jpg Sparky appears }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Masaru Fukumoto Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon